


I Know Him

by wildpath3102



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildpath3102/pseuds/wildpath3102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the final day (tear) of AxG Week! Enjoy everybody!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Him

Day 7 - I Know Him

Her screech ricocheted off the walls of the throne room, reaching the far corners in between the marble columns. Fists were flying through the air, clawing, reaching for something, anything. Even three men couldn't restrain her.

With another ballistic cry, Arya lunged at Ser Jakob, who had just ridden from the north. He raised his exhausted arms, sore from hard riding, and pulled her into his body. Her wild blows landed on his face, arms, and chest, and he knew that he would wake in the morning with fresh bruises; and yet, he held onto her until her cries turned into sobs.

Ser Jakob did not know Arya Stark personally, but he knew that she was not one to cry and sob. He awkwardly patted her tousled hair and gingerly stepped back. As he did so, he heard the whisper that escaped her lips: “I know him.”

She lifted her head and wiped at her glistening eyes. Strong resolute claimed her expression. “You can crawl back to whatever filthy hole you rose from and tell your damned lord that he’s wrong.” Her eyes were stormy as she stalked off to the training yard, leaving the guard and poor Ser Jakob behind. “Well,” he sighed to the guards. “I suppose I delivered the message. I’ll take my leave.”

Arya’s boots splashed in the pile of the mud she stomped in. The sound of steel was singing, metal on metal in swordplay. She exhaled, shook her head, and attempted to focus on her students. “Higher! You'd be a dead man on the field!” She barked at the two boys wielding wooden swords. Arya rubbed her temple with two fingers, exhausted. I know him. Gendry couldn't, wouldn't… 

“Lady Stark?” Allin asked carefully. “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” She snapped exasperatedly. The boys exchanged wary looks.   
“Are you feeling al’ight?” This time, it was Horace that spoke. She waved them off. “Fine, fine. Get back to… whatever in Seven Hells you were doing.” They hesitated. Arya shooed them off. “What part of ‘fine’ don't you understand? Pick up the swords and do the drill again!”

An hour later Arya called the end of practice. “I expect to meet you in the stables at dawn tomorrow,” she told the gathered boys. “Should you be riding? I mean, I don't doubt your ability to ride, but…”  
Seven Hells, I didn't even think about that. “We aren't going riding. But we’re meeting in the stables,” Arya said with a smile. That threw her lesson plans out the tower. Well, she thought sullenly, I've got half a day to think of something for them to do in the stables. 

She sighed and trekked up to her chambers. Large and airy, the bedroom led to a massive bathing area and even to a private balcony, something only a few of the rooms had. Suitable for two people of high nobility. 

Sometimes Arya wished that she had run off with just Gendry instead of sticking around with Gendry Baratheon. Then she wouldn't have received the news she had been delivered. She swallowed hard, fighting back another bout of tears. 

When their relationship had first begun, it was hidden in secret. Arya had always planned to elope with Gendry, but eventually the truth about his parentage had risen up, and he had been elevated to Lord Gendry Baratheon in an attempt to reestablish the lost house. They had wed, bed, and loved each other more than ever. Which is why when news of the rebellion against the Dragon Queen them was so heartbreaking: as lord, it was his duty to ride north with his bannerman and help to quell the disturbance before it erupted and disturbed the Queen’s peace. Arya had wanted to go, but she knew it was hopeless in her present state. 

Pregnant and in need of adventure was not a good combination, and so they had decided she would reside in King's Landing until after the baby had been born and she could travel to Storms End. 

She touched the swell of her stomach. Your father is alive, I know him, she told the growing child in her belly. He's a tough one. As long as there was breath in her body, she would not leave her child with missing parents. She knew all too well what that was like, as did Gendry. He would not abandon them, regardless of a potentially mortal wound. 

He’ll survive this, I know him.


End file.
